With the continuous improvement of the standard of living of people, various household appliances begin to enter into people's lives. More and more household appliances bring convenience to the people's lives, and troubles are brought to people. Traditional household appliance including an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a television and other equipments, have independent switches or remote controllers respectively to perform independent controls, unified regulation and control cannot be realized, and it is inconvenient to control. For example, when the air conditioner needs to be turned on, a remote controller of the air conditioner cannot be found; for another example, when a lamp needs to be turned off, the people have to get out of bed before they go to sleep. These traditional control methods degrade user experience.